The Bet! Todoroki x Bakugo x Reader
by AliceIsNotInsane
Summary: So this is my first time writing these characters. It was just a thought that I needed to get out of my head, but seeing as I enjoyed it so much, I would like to write more. If any of you fellow readers would like to request a fic, I would be happy to help you with your sinful desires. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ I usually do X Reader fics, but I can change up the character style/quirk if you want.


It had been a while since I had gotten some downtime to myself, what with becoming a pro hero and all. Lessons usually ran on for hours, and don't get me started on the sparring lessons after school. My body was tired and in dire need of a long soak, and a well-deserved nap. You see having the 'cat' quirk meant I loved a good nap, and I'd usually take one at any chance I got. As I headed to my dorm my tail limply swayed behind me, my ears flopped against my head. As I passed the common room I saw my friends and fellow classmates. Midoriya and Iida were sitting on a couch while Uraraka sat on the arm. They seemed to be having and intense conversation about strategy, I couldn't keep up with them sometimes.

"Hey, Miyo." Midoriya noticed me and waved me over.

I shuffled over to the trio and gave a smile, my tail twitching and my ears perking up. Talking to my friends always made me happy.

"What's up guys?" I asked as they smiled up at me.

"Todoroki and Bakugo were looking for you earlier, saying you need to settle a bet or something?" Iida replied, his hand doing its usual up and down wave.

"I've never seen them like this before though, it seemed really important." Uraraka giggled, giving my shoulder a gentle nudge.

A blush formed on my cheeks at the suggestion, which more than likely wasn't implied on her part. I just had a dirty mind. My tail began to twitch a little more now, my interest piqued.

"I guess I should go find them. Thanks for warning me." I gave my friends a smile as I headed to my dorm. Unbeknownst to me, a very interesting conversation was about to be had.

As I rounded the corner I saw the two boys, who had apparently been searching for me. They stood either side of the hallway, somewhat glaring at each other. They barely noticed I'd even walked around the corner, and only looked up when I coughed.

"Uh, guys." I gently asked, flinching as they both snapped their eyes to me.

The intense look on their features was shared, but I couldn't quiet place their emotions from here. My tail tucked itself between my legs, my ears lowering a little. They both stepped forwards now, approaching me as I stood there, a deer in the headlights. They loomed over me, I looked to Bakugo, his red eyes fierce and feral. I then turned to Todoroki, his eyes while a little softer, still had a burning heat to them.

"Y-You're kind of creeping me out." I muttered. This seemed to catch their attention, as they glanced to each other before leaning back. With some room to finally breath, I let out a sigh.

"We need you to settle something." Bakugo's harsh voice barked out. It made me jump but caught my interest. He crossed his arms over his strong chest and stuck out his chin, his usual 'hard man' look.

"Ok, but why me?" I asked, curious as to why my opinion meant so much to the two.

"Well you're the subject." Todoroki informed me, his eyes cool now, but I could see the slightly sinister look.

"I'm the subject?" I asked, pointing to my confused face.

They both nodded and Bakugo gave a hard scoff, he ran a hand through that fuzzy ash hair of his. And then I noticed it. A blush on his cheeks. He avoided my gaze as he spoke.

"The bet is…" He paused for a moment, my ears perked up and I listened intently.

"Who can make you cum harder." Bakugo blurted out.

I stood there for a moment, stunned into silence. Did he, just say that? I looked between the two, incredulous at their awaiting looks. They really expected me to say something? What could I say to that?! I dropped my head a little, pulling my bottom lip to bite at the skin. How could they have known my weakness?!

"H-Hey, Miyo. Are you alright?" Clearly, I had been quiet for a touch too long, as Todoroki laid a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Y-You guys…" I started, but still I couldn't find the words. So, I just grabbed their hands, slammed open my door, pushed the both of them in and slammed the door closed behind me. I stood there, back against the door, with Todoroki and Bakugo confused as hell. I could already feel the excitement clenching my heart, my breath changing to small pants. The boys looked to each other with a seemingly knowing look, then they approached me like predators. I looked up just in time to catch Bakugo grabbing my right hand, and Todoroki pulling my left up above me. They both held my hands against the door, their piercing gaze set on me.

My chest heaved as they neared my neck, their hots breaths brushing against my sensitive skin. My knees felt weak just from this, I couldn't imagine what else they could do to me.

"She's all weak at the knees for us already." Todoroki chimed, his lips pressing against the curved of my neck. A sultry mewl spilled from my lips, and this only spurred Bakugo into starting his own assault. His kisses were feral and almost desperate, he used his teeth a little more, and I couldn't help but give a moan out. Bakugo smirked against my skin, causing Todoroki to let out an uncharacteristic growl. The sound caused me to quiver in their grasp, and they both knew they had me.

"Seems she likes it a little rough." Bakugo growled pulling his free hand to rub against my breast harshly. He wasn't wrong, the animal side of my quirk showed itself in strange ways, and sex was one of those times. It almost became impossible for me to think straight when it came to a situation like this. Not that I ever thought I'd be in this predicament.

"I-I can't help it." I manage to mew out between pants. This only seemed to spur them on. Todoroki began to lace his free hand to my tie, deftly undoing the knot and pulling the fabric from around my neck. I found he was great at tying knots as well, when my hands became bound. Now this left the boys with both of their hands free. I looked between them, my back pressed against the door for support. My knees buckled in to press my thighs together, as I could already feel the ache forming down there. I looked to them now and took in the glorious sight.

They stood with smug looks on their faces. Bakugo had his arms crossed over his strong chest, while Todoroki began to undo his own tie. Its only when I glanced down that I noticed the tents that had formed in their pants. Blood rushed to my cheeks and saliva pooled to my mouth, my tail began to sway and twitch in pure lust. The boys watched with keen interest as my bound arms fell to my front, my breath coming out in quick pants, my tongue lolling out, fangs bared.

"What's this?" Todoroki mused, flicking his tie off in a swift flick.

Bakugo scoffed. "Looks like she's getting a little, feral."

It was true, my amber eyes glazed over with lust. I couldn't control myself, but then again, I didn't want to. What happened next shocked the boys. I charged at Todoroki and leapt, wrapping my legs around his waist, my tail lashed out to the side to grab Bakugo around his waist. I pulled them both to the floor, straddling Todoroki with Bakugo at our side.

"W-What the fuck?!" Bakugo yelled, squirming in my grasp. He instantly stilled when the tip of my tail brushed against his erection. Todoroki's eyes were fixed to mine, shock almost overcame the lust present. A gasp was heard from Bakugo and I turned my gaze to his face, wanting to see his lustful expression. It was everything I had hoped it would be. He tried to keep the stern look on his face, like he was beating the feelings I incited in him. But the way his mouth gaped open, his breath coming out in pants betrayed his emotions.

I then turned my attention to a blushing Todoroki, he had witnessed the torture I was putting his opponent through. I could feel his hands squirm under my legs, but I only squeezed him tighter. Leaning down with my bound hands above his head, I pressed my full breasts to his chest, arching my back and rubbing myself against him. His hands fell limp as he groaned under me, his erection twitching against me. I smirked as he moaned for me, then I began to kiss at his jawline, and continued down his neck. His hips began to gyrate under me, wanting more friction than I was giving him. To stop this, I latched my fangs into the flesh of his shoulder. My bite could break through metal, but of course I only applied enough pressure to scratch the skin.

Todoroki let out one of the most satisfying noises I'd heard at my attack, and his moans after I began to lap at his blood were just as dreamy.

"Ah, fuck this. I want more!" before I knew it I was yanked from Todoroki's lap and forced onto my back, next to the male I had just been tormenting. Bakugo now had me pinned to the floor, one of his hands clasping mine above me, the other tugging at the buttons on my dress shirt. Annoyed when he didn't get anywhere, he decided to just rip the fabric. The force sent buttons flying everywhere, and I struggled a little in his grip. My shirt fell to the sides, exposing my black sports bra, my perky nipples pushing through the fabric.

I growled a little, squirming under the weight of Bakugo. He only grunted and sat a little harder, pushing his erection against my clothed sex.

"I think she needs to be taught who's boss." Bakugo growled, moving his hand to clasp gently around my neck. I looked up to him, my eyes burning with lust and a hint of anger. "Heh, you angry, Kitten?" Bakugo taunted, lowering his lips to brush against mine.

"You know, I've been studying your quirk, along with Bakugo and Midoriya. And we've realised something." Todoroki chimed in now, I turned to see him lying there. His head propped up by his arm, and his other undoing his own buttons. I listened intently, I needed to know what I was up against.

"In states of high emotions, you revert to more basic and animalistic traits. When you fight, you fight like a cat. When you're happy, you purr. So, we figured, during sex." He paused and I looked to him shocked. "You need to be dominated." The words that just floated into my ears snapped something inside of me, it was like I just melted into pure bliss. My body relaxed and my mouth fell open slightly, a string of saliva connecting them. The anger from my eyes vanished.

"A-Ah!" I yelped, the sensation of teeth clamping onto my neck shocked me. The action causing my hips to buck upwards, I needed them. God, I needed this. I had fancied both boys for a while now, the cool and almost stoic Todoroki, and the head strong Bakugo were opposites. But I couldn't help but think about the two during my lonely nights. This was a dream come true!

I was soon hoisted up and transferred to my bed, sitting crossed legged with the two at my sides. Their legs splayed out to the sides slightly, trapping me between their strong bodies.

"You want to be dominated, don't you, Kitten?" Todoroki soothed into my ear, he nuzzled his nose into my soft fur, causing me to purr.

"I think that's what she fucking deserves, pulling that little stunt." Bakugo barked, latching his mouth to my neck once more. Their hands worked in tandem in massaging my breasts, Todoroki's movements felt sensual, while Bakugo's seemed hungry. Bakugo was the first to make a move, he pulled my face to his and slammed his lips against mine. The action took me by surprise, yet I instantly melted into the kiss. His hand now worked its way behind me, unclasping my bra with deft skill. He proceeded to pull it off, along with my now ruined shirt. The air cooled my hot skin, goose bumps forming over my arms as a shiver ran through me. With access to my flesh, Todoroki changed his nuzzling to suck on my nipple. His tongue cooled briefly, before heating up and enveloping me in bliss.

Bakugo mirrored Todoroki's assault, however he liked to nip at my sensitive bud, causing me to yelp and moan. I could hear the guttural grunts from the two below me, their hands roamed around my body, exploring everything they could. My tail wrapped around Todoroki's chest and flicked over his own nipples, causing him to clench at my skirt. With a small smirk, I then slunk my tail to wrap itself around Bakugo's throat, he stopped sucking for a moment and looked up at me, somewhat shocked.

"Trust me." I mewled out, he gave me a nod and continued to suck on my pert nipple. Todoroki slowed his own sucks to see what I would do to his opponent. As I gently tightened my tail around Bakugo's neck, I brought my foot up to rub against his erection. My toes curled around the head of his cock, and I rubbed just hard enough to cause the right amount of friction. A wonderful moan slipped from Bakugo's mouth, followed by a somewhat annoyed growl.

"I guess you liked that." Todoroki spoke, a red blush covering his cheeks. I looked down to notice his own cock twitch as he watched Bakugo pant in my grasp. A dirty idea hatched in my lustful mind.

"I want you two to kiss." I ordered, now sitting up on my knees, relishing in the pressure it placed on my cunt. The two looked at me, shocked. Then to each other. Then back to me. Todoroki's face was plain, but Bakugo's betrayed his emotions. He wasn't too pleased.

"What the fuck, Miyo?" He snapped. A sly smirk came to my lips, and I placed a finger to my lips.

"Please, Master, for me?" I cooed, placing the finger into my mouth to gently bite on it. The two of them still sat silent, maybe I had gone too far? Yet just as I thought that, Bakugo was forced to face Todoroki, the half-hot half-cold quirk user looked to the explosive boy. There was an emotion I couldn't quiet place on his face, there was a desire, but also a look of love?

"H-Hey, what are you-?" Bakugo was cut off as Todoroki smashed his lips against his own, I could see the shock on his face as his crimson eyes widened. Todoroki's were closed and scrunched up, as if he was hoping he hadn't just made a grave mistake. He held onto the hot heads arms, his hold only tightening as Bakugo began to kiss back. He immediately began to fight for dominance over Todoroki, pulling his arms out of Todoroki's hands and forcing him to the bed. Their lips moved together with such ferocity, that I didn't notice my own lingering tail. It had snuck round to slip between my legs, pressing itself against my heat and rubbing the wet fabric.

The sight before me was sinful and I smirked before a small purr left my lips, the boys parted lips for a moment, their gaze moving to me.

"Looks like she's been teasing herself." Bakugo grumbled.

"We can't have that now, can we, Bakugo." Todoroki remarked guiding the other male to my side. They both looked to each other before turning the piercing gazes to me, my tail slithered out from between my legs and curled around a nearby pillow.

"I heard that cats are especially sensitive at the base of their tail. Is that true, Miyo." Todoroki prodded, slipping his hand down my back as Bakugo busied himself with forming hickies on my breast. I looked to him, a pleading look in my amber eyes. I lolled my tongue out and nodded, bucking my butt into the air slightly as his hand travelled further down. When he reached that sweet spot, my tail twitched and tightened its hold around the pillow, a mewl left my wet lips as the knot in my insides began to form.

"You've got her all hot a bothered. Let's see how wet she is for us." Bakugo spoke, a husky and lustful tone to his voice. As Todoroki continued to stroke my sweet spot on my back, Bakugo slipped his hands between my legs, replacing the spot my tail had been. His strong fingers pressed themselves against my clothed sex, the fabric of my pants almost soaked through. I squirmed under his touch, moving my hips forwards to get more friction, but Bakugo just bit my neck, and removed his hand, showing the slick on his fingers. Todoroki eyed this and Bakugo then looked to him from beside my shoulder.

"Lick it." Bakugo ordered, before sitting back a little. He then looked to me. "Both of you." Todoroki and I glanced to each other, before leaning forwards and wrapping our tongues around his digits. We lapped at my slick on his fingers, before we began to twist our tongues around each other's. It was a sinful sight for Bakugo to witness, but that just turned him on all the more. He ripped his own shirt off now, throwing it to the side, before slipping Todoroki's one off as well. With no shirts on now, we pushed our bodies together, all coming in for one sloppy and shared kiss. It was brief but blissful, before the boys began their assault on my neck.

Their hands worked down my body, hovering over my perky nipples to give them a quick squeeze, before they continued their decent downwards. Once they came to the hem of my skirt, they hooked their fingers around and hoisted me up slightly, pulling the clothing from under me. My skirt was thrown to the side too, and the cold air tickled my bare legs. I pulled my knees up slightly, but was halted as they held my thighs apart. I gasped as I exposed myself to them, the fabric of my black pants soaked through.

"I need a fucking taste of you." Bakugo grunted before pushing me into Todoroki's chest. He held me there, his hands coming to both of my breasts to fondle and pinch them. I mewled out at his affections and gasped when Bakugo's hot breath drifted against my heat. "Let's get these out of the way." With a tiny and controlled explosion between his thumb and forefinger, his snapped the fabric between my thighs, and against my hip. He pulled the now useless pants from around me and tossed them to the floor. I was now naked for them, exposed in all my sin.

I could see the fire of lust in Bakugo's eyes as he took in the sight, a blush formed on my cheeks and I looked up to Todoroki. His eyes were glued at my hips.

"So fucking hot." Bakugo commented before delving into my heat. His tongue lapped out and began sucking at the juices I had leaked. A yelp broke from my mouth and I pulled my thighs up to hold Bakugo in place, yet he only placed his hands on them to pull them apart again.

"You sound so naughty, Kitten." Todoroki chimed over my shoulder. I could feel his cock straining against his pants, pulsing against my back. Todoroki moved his lips to bite against my shoulder, leaving marks as he went, his hands continued to fondle my breasts. Bakugo had continued his sucking and had now slipped that tongue of his into my heat, the sensation it caused added to the ever growing knot in my core.

"B-Bakugo!" I whimpered, moving my arms back to slip them around Todoroki's head, this way I could arch my back up and move my hips closer to Bakugo's delicious tongue. This earned a groan from Bakugo, who brought his hands to grasp onto my hips. He looked up to me then, as his face was pressed against my heat, his eyes filled with a feral lust. I moaned, delighted at the sight in front of me and the sensation of Todoroki's bites.

"I-I can't take this. Please, I need to see you." I muttered, looking down at Bakugo and then up to Todoroki. They shared a glance before nodding. Todoroki pulled my arms from around him, and Bakugo gave me a last harsh suck that made me yelp. They both moved to the side of the bed now, standing up and turning to face me. I shuffled forwards, on my knees as they stood there, unbuttoning their trousers. The tents in their pants had become even bigger since we had started, I eyed them with hunger. Soon they both stood before me in their boxers, their large cocks pressing against the fabric, small beads of precum leaking through.

"You wanted to see us, right, Miyo?" Bakugo asked, looking down at me with a smirk. I nodded feverishly, pulling myself closer to the two males, eyeing their cocks. I watched with interest as Todoroki moved himself to stand behind Bakugo, who seemed just as interested.

"She'll like this, so just enjoy it." Todoroki partly ordered, before delving his hand down Bakugo's boxers. For a moment Bakugo went rigid, the sensation and thought of what was happening seemed to shock him for a moment. But as he looked to me, he could see how hot the sight made me feel. I sat there leaning back slightly, bound hands between my legs and three of my digits buried in my cunt.

"Fuck, you're naughty, Kitten. Seeing us like this, gets you off?" Bakugo spoke through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the moans Todoroki was trying to make him spill.

"You both look so hot, I love seeing you touch each other." I mewled, pressing my thumb against my clit, rubbing the sensitive bud.

"See, I told you." Todoroki remarked, now pushing Bakugo's boxers down. He groaned for a moment before finally he let out a sigh, and a small moan escaped his lips. Just the sound alone made me cry out as a small wave washed over me. I then looked to see Bakugo's cock wrapped in Todoroki's hand, his gentle pumping making the smaller males cock twitch. Bakugo stepped out of his boxers and flicked them to the side, before turning to face Todoroki, bending down he pulled the taller males boxers down with him. I gasped as Todoroki's cock sprang out. Who knew the drapes would match the curtains?

Bakugo knelt there for a moment, looking up at Todoroki with a somewhat annoyed yet lustful look. I then saw a side of Todoroki I didn't think was possible, but he grabbed Bakugo's chin and glared down at him.

"You just gonna stare? Or shall I make you suck my cock?" The question took both of us off guard, but Bakugo didn't back down. He growled before latching his lips around the tip of Todoroki's cock. The taller male gasped and moved his hand to rest it against Bakugo's head, running his fingers through his hair in praise. Todoroki then turned his attention to me, his gaze piercing. "Get over here, and help him out." He ordered, pointing to the spot beside Bakugo. I didn't need telling twice and shimmied my way over. Sliding off the bed I knelt beside Bakugo, who popped Todoroki's cock out and looked to me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this." Bakugo growled as he smashed his lips against mine. I could taste Todoroki on his tongue, mixed with his own unique taste. We soon pulled apart and looked up to Todoroki, his cock twitching before us. I was the first to place my lips against his flesh, the desire to have both of them inside me was too much to bear. My lips surrounded the head of his cock and my slightly rough tongue lapped at the precum, before I swirled it around his cock. Bakugo came to plant kisses at the base of Todoroki's cock, and I watched with intent. I could barely contain myself as I slowly began to take Todoroki's length into my mouth, hearing his groan as I reached his base and I glanced to Bakugo. His mouth hung open for a moment before he growled. I smirked around Todoroki's cock, and flicked my tail to slither up Bakugo's leg. I held out my hand a grabbed him by his erect cock, causing him to grunt.

I now sat there, the whole of Todoroki's cock in my mouth, and Bakugo's in my hand. I soon began pumping the boys in tandem, bringing my lips to the tip of Todoroki's cock, before taking him all in again. I pumped Bakugo slowly at first, rubbing my thumb over his precum and using it as lubricant. My tail snuck up and began to massage his balls, which earned an appreciative moan from the male. Bakugo lifted his hand up to grab at my breast, pinching the small bud between his fingers. A moan vibrates through my throat, and my tongue pushes itself against Todoroki's shaft. Todoroki groans and lays a hand in the hair on top of our heads, his slender fingers grasping at the strands.

I popped Todoroki's swollen cock from my mouth, sucking in a much-needed breath. I looked up to him, my lips puffy and red, my tongue lolling out to the side.

"I think she's ready, Bakugo." Todoroki informed, looking down to the panting male. I halted my affections on Bakugo's cock and tilted my head to gaze at him, his breath caught in his chest as he marvelled at the sight before him. I gave him a sly and sultry look before licking my lips.

"Fill me up, with your cocks." I pleaded. In an instant I was thrown onto the bed, bouncing slightly before Bakugo pinned me down. I didn't stay there too long before I was flipped over to straddle his waist. I felt Todoroki appear behind me, and soon felt the grasp around my neck. My tail slithered around his waist, pulling his cock to rub against my plump ass.

"Fuck, how naughty, Kitten." Todoroki soothed, relishing in the feeling.

Bakugo squirmed under me, planting his hands firmly on my hips. I look down to him, interested in his next move.

"We're going to fuck you now, you filthy slut. And you better take both of us." Bakugo growled with lust. His hands manoeuvred my hips to line his cock against my heat, the feeling of his erection against my wet folds made me groan. But before he could continue I felt a thumb probe at my asshole, moaning I looked over my shoulder to see and pleased Todoroki. He pulled his hand up, licking his thumb, before placing the slick digit back into my ass. I mewled at the new sensation, the knot in my stomach almost becoming too much to bear.

Bakugo continued to rub his cock against my folds and clit, teasing the head in my heat before pulling back out. His grunts and groans betrayed how much he wanted to fuck me, Todoroki was close to having my ass prepared, as he stuck another slick finger in. I dug my hands into Bakugo's hair, tugging at the strands as I pushed my chest against his.

"P-Please, Daddy, fuck my ass." I pleaded, pushing my hips against his fingers. "And Master, fuck my pussy, please I need you both." I cry out, the need of them too much to bear now.

"What'd you think, Todoroki? Should we fuck her?" Bakugo growled from underneath me, sweetening the deal the I began to nibble at his jawline, planting kisses here and there. I purred against him, my chest vibrating against his. In fact, I purred so hard, even Todoroki could feel it against his fingers.

"I think she's earned it." Todoroki replied, lining his cock up to my asshole. "Now, take it like a good little slut, Kitten." He commanded before slowly pushing himself inside me. The first gentle push sent a shock of pain through me, causing me to bite Bakugo's shoulder. Hard enough to draw blood. The small yelp from Bakugo made Todoroki pause. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed soothingly, Bakugo held onto the back of my head, holding me close.

"It's alright, Kitten. Just relax yourself." He soothed, running his fingers through my hair, my tail had tightened itself around Todoroki's leg as the pain began to die down. Slowly I adjusted to the feeling, and both myself and my tail relaxed. I pulled myself from Bakugo's shoulder, wincing at the movement and the nasty bite I had given him.

"S-Sorry, Bakugo." I whimpered, licking up the blood that spilled from the wound.

"Heh, don't apologise idiot, just let me fuck you." He growled out, digging his fingers into my hips now. I looked back to Todoroki and nodded. The feeling of him pushing into me now, only bought pleasure. I then turned my attention down to Bakugo, and nodded. With this he moved a hand to line himself up, before thrusting into my hot cunt. The fullness I felt almost sent me over the edge right then, but as Todoroki grabbed the base of my tail, I shocked me back into reality, so I could enjoy the fucking.

They were both relentless in their thrusting, but I'd managed to find the perfect rhythm between them. The sinful act we were committing filled me with emotions I never thought possible, the pleasure was overwhelming and I was nearing my breaking point.

"F-Fuck, I'm so-so close." I whimper out, my bounds had been broken during the intense fucking, and I laid them either side of Bakugo's head, arching my back up to allow them an even deeper thrust.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Kitten. I-I can't hold out!" Bakugo growled under me, his hips becoming erratic in their thrusts. Todoroki's were still steady, but they had become much more desperate.

"Make sure, you take all of our cum, Kitten." Todoroki glowered as his fisted a hand into my hair. The action of him then pulling me up to flush my back with his, forcing me to arch in an almost painful way, Bakugo's cock slammed against my G-spot. I cried out in ecstasy as my orgasm washed over my body, clenching my walls around Bakugo's cock, caused him to shoot his load with a feral growl and a low 'Fuck'. His nails dug into my hips as he quivered under me, but I didn't get to catch my breath as Todoroki pulled me against him tighter, his hand slipping down to rub against my clit.

"Come for me now, Kitten." He ordered. The next orgasm almost knocked me out. The lightening I felt from my over sensitive clit shocked me to the core, and the feeling of Todoroki's cum filling my ass made me cry out in pure pleasure. Bakugo looked up to me with a look of pure adoration, his fingers now running smooth circles over my skin as I came down from my high. My body quivered for a moment, before I collapsed to his chest. Todoroki's cock slowly slid from my ass, but no cum leaked from me. I heard him chuckle as he stroked my sweaty cheek.

"Such a good kitten." He praised before flopping himself beside us on the bed. Bakugo's cock twitched as it began to soften and he slowly manoeuvred himself out, before wrapping his arms around me again.

"She took us like the animal we thought she was. But you know who's fucking boss now, huh, Kitten?" he barked, I mewled giving them a nod, nuzzling up to Bakugo's neck.

"Yes, Master." Bakugo scoffed, giving my ass a quick slap. I heard Todoroki sigh with content next to us, and looked over to him.

"So, I'm Daddy, huh?" he questioned, connecting his eyes with mine. I nodded in affirmation.

"Why's that?" he asked, an interested look directed at me.

"Well, Daddy's spoil their kitten. You always buy me little things, or make them with your ice. And Masters are usually more commanding, and that's certainly Bakugo." I informed, giving said male's nipple a flick. That only earned me another sharp slap on the ass. We all laughed tiredly, content in everything.

"So, who made you cum harder?" Bakugo blurted out, now remembering the whole reason this all started. I smirked coyly leaning up slightly to look at both boys, I then gave Bakugo's chest a pat before standing up. My legs almost failed me but I managed to balance myself, – haha cat quirk wins again – I turned to see the males now sitting up with expectance.

"Y'know, I can't quite decide." I started, swishing my tail. "I think I might need more chances to test you two out, I can't just decide on one fuck." I informed them shyly, before sauntering off to the bathroom. Leaving two very frustrated, yet satisfied heroes.


End file.
